Controlling Force
by Gothic Spook
Summary: COMPLETE! Case files. There is an unusual number of murders and other crimes in the local DC area, that seem to be centred around a high school. Doggett and Reyes are sent to investigate, where their friendship is put to the test. Please Read And Review
1. Possessed

Controlling Force  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Key words: DRF & maybe DRR  
Category: Case file  
Summery: There is an unusual number of murders and other crimes in the local DC area, that seem to be centred around a high school. Doggett and Reyes are sent to investigate, where their friendship is put to the test.  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: none really. Maybe season 9  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that thinks this is worthy enough of their site, just e-mail me and let me know so I can visit your site : )  
Feedback: Always wanted  
  
Mr Paul Graham, was history teacher at the high school. He is a man with a family, a loving wife and two beautiful daughters, that he loves with all his heart. He was doing at this moment what none expected. He was at the moment standing on the edge of the roof of the school he teaches at. Friends, colleagues, students and police officers were all below him. Calling at him trying to make him see sense and not jump. Not ending his life. He didn't want to do this. He had a good life. A good job. Lots of friends. A loving family. He had no reasons for doing this. Why was he doing this? He didn't know, but something inside of him was forcing him to. He wanted to take a step back away from the edge. But his feet remained still. Fear went throughout his entire body. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move away from the edge no matter how hard he tried. Tears were streaming down his cheeks at the thought of what he was about to do. At the thought of what he would be leaving behind.  
  
Paul, come on you don't want to do this!'  
  
Paul please don't'  
  
Just move away from the edge'  
  
Everyone was screaming and yelling at him to not jump. He looked down at the crowned of people. Some students. Some friends. Some colleagues. His wife. His eyes locked with his wife's. Tears were flowing between them. He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no voice. Instead he mouthed the words _'I'm sorry_', and then he jumped. He hadn't wanted to but a force that was not his own had forced him to jump. The last thing he heard was his wife screaming voice and then he was dead.  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
BASEMENT OFFICE  
  
Monica had just told him about their new case. There had been an unusual number off suicides, murders and rapes in the DC area especially around a local high school.   
  
How have they connected all the cases?' John asked  
  
All of the people involved in all the crimes had not wanted to do what they did'  
  
Care to elaborate a little'  
  
The murderers all claimed that they didn't want to do it, that something else was controlling them, the same goes for the rapes. The suicides, all witnesses say that the people acted as though they didn't was to kill themselves, plus all the people who have committed suicide have no mental history and no reason why they would want to end there life'  
  
So what its like the exorcist? They were all possessed' John said sarcastically  
  
_Please review, tell me how I'm doing.  
  
Review = More Chapters : )_


	2. Connections

John and Monica were at the moment interviewing Mr Paul Grahams' wife. They sat on the coach in the beautiful home, listening as Mrs Jenny Graham told them about her deceased husband.  
  
He was always smiling, it was like nothing could bring him down. Except on that roof, he wasn't smiling'  
  
Is there any reason you can think that he would want to end his life?' Monica asked.  
  
No, nothing. I mean why would he? He has a job he enjoys doing, he has lots of friends and he has a family that loves him. I mean he has two beautiful little girls to come home to everyday, why would he want to leave that?' She looked at the two agents for answers.  
  
We're not sure, but we promise you we'll do all we can to find out why' Monica told her honestly. John and Monica both stood up, Monica handed Jenny her card.  
  
Please call if you remember anything that would help, we'll see our selves out. Thank you for your time' Monica told her and then she and John left the house and got into Johns SUV.  
  
What do you think?' John asked her as he put the keys in the ignition and started driving to talk to one of the rapists.  
  
I'm not sure yet, I couldn't see any reason why he would do it, he had everything people dream of, a good job, a lovely home and a family. He had the perfect life and he just through it away'  
  
He probably had a secret that he was ashamed of or that no one knew about'  
  
What makes you say that?'  
  
Its the only explanation'  
  
What about all the other incidences?'  
  
Coincidence'  
  
Pretty big coincidence'  
  
LOCAL POLICE STATION  
INTERVIEW ROOM  
  
I don't know why I did it'  
  
You must have some idea' John smartly told him  
  
I don't, we were just watching a movie and we started kissing like we always do and then I don't know. It was like, it was me, but it wasn't. I couldn't control myself. I tried, I swear to god I tried to stop, but I couldn't. It was like I wasn't in control of my own body. Like someone else was in the drivers seat and I was in the passengers, witnessing everything but not controlling anything. Its so confusing' Tommy rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. He was crying his eyes out. Monica handed him a tissue, he mumble a thank you through his tears.  
  
Is there anything else you can tell us?' Monica asked almost believing him.  
  
No but can you do something for me? Can you tell Lucy that I'm sorry? I didn't mean to do any of it and please tell her that I love her if you see her' He looked at Monica begging her to do this, she slightly nodded her head that she would tell her if she saw her. John and Monica walked out of the interrogation room. As they walked out of the police station John told Monica what he thought.  
  
He's lying' Monica was quiet as they got in the car. John looked over to her once he had buckled himself in. She looked like she was deep in thought.  
  
I know I'm probably going to regret this but what's your theory?'  
  
What makes you think I have a theory'  
  
Because I know that look on your face, now come on tell me'  
  
I believe that he didn't want to rape that girl, and that Mr Graham didn't want to kill himself, I believe that something was controlling them, and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't help themselves'  
  
And how is that possible?'  
  
Isn't that what we're here to find out' she told him with a smile. He smiled and started driving back to their office.  
  
BASEMENT OFFICE  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
There has to be something connecting some of the crimes' Monica said after reading about another suicide.  
  
I can't see one' John told her and he went back to studying the file he was reading. Monica thought for a minute and then something clicked. She quickly opened about five of the reports and skimmed through the same part on each.  
  
That's it' she exclaimed.  
  
What's it?' John asked confused. He walked to stand behind her. Looking over her shoulder at the files in front of her.  
  
The connection, I can't believe we didn't see it before, the high school, at least one person from each case was connected to the local high school'  
  
I cant believe no one noticed that before the case was even given to us, good work' he said and then went to the door to get their coats.  
  
Where are we going?'  
  
Lunch, I hear their serving pizza at the high school'  
  
_As always reviews = more chapters  
  
Thank you to everyone who has, please keep it up : )_


	3. Major Dejavu

After getting permission from the headmaster if they could interview some of the students and teachers, John and Monica had spent the rest of the day interviewing people who were at some of the crimes. Unfortunately so far they hadn't discovered anything they didn't already know.   
  
They were down to the last two interviews.  
  
Whose next?' Monica asked while rubbing the back of her next from frustration.  
  
A Samantha Anderson and then the last is a Sarah Anderson, they must be sisters or something'  
  
Samantha came in and took a seat on the chair that was in the middle of the room. She had blonde hair that was very long, her eyes were a very light blue. She looked a little nervous. But then again so would any teenager being interviewed by the FBI. Monica was seated on top of the desk and John was standing next to her slightly leaning against it.  
  
Do you prefer Samantha or Sam?' Monica casually asked, she pressed the tape recorder to start recording the interview.  
  
Sam please'  
  
Can you tell us what happened here yesterday, what happened with Mr Graham'  
  
Well' she paused and looked up towards the ceiling for a second, both Monica and John took a mental note of that.   
  
My sister and I, we were just coming out from our history class and there was a crowned of people all looking up, we looked as well and saw him there. He was just standing on the edge. People were shouting for him not to do it' she started to cry   
  
Police were keeping people back, a negotiator person was talking to him, trying to make him see sense and before we knew it, he jumped. People screamed, paramedics raced up to him but it was to late he was dead' tears were running down her cheeks by the time she finished.  
  
Can you think of any reason why he would want to do that?'  
  
I don't think so, maybe he was under a lot of stress or something, I don't really know'  
  
Its okay, here's my card, if you think of anything else you can always reach me on that number' Monica handed the girl the card. Samantha put the card in her pocket then got up and left.  
  
She's lying' John pointed out.  
  
Without a doubt' Monica agreed just before Sarah came into the room and sat down. She had the same long blonde hair and blue eyes as her sister. Identical twins. They were exactly alike, the agents couldn't see any difference.  
  
Sara?'  
  
Yes, i know me and my sister look exactly alike' she said with a slight laugh at their confusion.  
  
Can you tell us what happened here yesterday, what happened with Mr Graham'  
  
Well' she paused and looked up towards the ceiling for a second, both Monica and John took another mental note of that.   
  
My sister and I, we were just coming out from our history class and there was a crowned of people all looking up, we looked as well and saw him there. He was just standing on the edge. People were shouting for him not to do it' she started to cry   
  
Police were keeping people back, a negotiator person was talking to him, trying to make him see sense and before we knew it, he jumped. People screamed, paramedics raced up to him but it was to late he was dead' tears were running down her cheeks by the time she finished.  
  
Can you think of any reason why he would want to do that?'  
  
I don't think so, maybe he was under a lot of stress or something, I don't really know'  
  
Its okay, here's my card, if you think of anything else you can always reach me on that number' Monica handed the girl the card. Sara put the card in her pocket then got up and left.  
  
Can any one else say major dejavu' Monica said.  
  
Major dejavu. That was the freakiest thing ever'   
  
Even freakier than the human fly, or aliens, or tommy and his monsters, or the skinless bodies or...' John cut her off.  
  
Okay maybe I exaggerated a little. It was still freaky.'  
  
Their concealing something' Monica stated.  
  
Like what?' John asked  
  
I'm not sure, their concealing it'  
_  
I apologise to Chris that me and Charmedfanatic3000 haven't updated the charmed crossover story, we are in the middle of writing the next chapter now and should hopefully be up soon._


	4. Feelings

Its says here that there father ran off when they were six' Monica read from the file.  
  
Monica and John had gone back to their motel room, they had decided to do a little research on Sam and Sara Anderson. They were both in Johns room lying on the double bed. Monica was lying flat on her back with her hands holding the report above her head. John was sitting, his back against the wall, another file in one hand and a half empty beer in the other.  
  
Do they have any reason why he ran?'  
  
It just says that they woke up one morning and he was gone, all his stuff was gone and he had left no note explaining why or saying good bye'  
  
Bet they were angry'  
  
Monica smiled. John was happy when she smiled, he especially like it when she smiled because of something funny or clever he said. He loved to hear her laugh. He loved to see her smile and he would do anything to make her smile. He would love to be able to tell her. To tell her how he truly felt. To tell her that he wanted her. What if she didn't feel the same? How would he live if she laughed in his face if he ever said the words he has been fighting to keep inside. It was easy at first to do. But lately it was becoming more difficult. With her flirting with him. Him not being able to resist flirting back.   
  
So many times they had come close, he had been close to kissing her a few times, but always at the last minute he would back down. Afraid of her reaction. Right now he couldn't help noticing how good she looked. The business skirt she was wearing. She had thrown her jacket over the floor long ago, so was now showing off her shirt that was obviously at least a size to small. He couldn't help but notice her toes as they flexed with a tune she was quietly humming. Monica's voice broke John from his thoughts.  
  
This is interesting'  
  
What is?'  
  
The date that he went missing, August 16th'  
  
That date sounds familiar'  
  
It should, its the girls birthday'  
  
Wow, bet they were pissed'  
  
They fell into silence as they continued to read from the files. Monica wasn't reading hers she was thinking. If it was the girls why now? How were they doing this? John noticed the look she makes when she is deep in thought.  
  
What have you already figured out?'  
  
What makes you think I've figured something out?'  
  
That look on your face, now come on share whatever it is that's going on inside your head'  
  
What's today's date?'  
  
What? Why?'  
  
What is it?'  
  
August 14th'  
  
Its their 16th birthday in two days, ten years to the day he left'  
  
Just a coincidence'  
  
Maybe' they were silent for a few minutes until Monica broke the silence Do we have anymore beer?' she asked as she reached over him to grab another beer.  
  
We have one left' John held it above his head, out of her reach, she tried to reach for it.  
  
John come on, give me the beer'  
  
Maybe I want it to myself'  
  
Maybe you want to be beaten up if you don't give me it'  
  
You couldn't beat me'  
  
Oh yes I could. I could kick your ass if I wanted to'  
  
No you couldn't'  
  
To try and prove him wrong, when he wasn't expecting she grabbed him arm that was nt hold the beer and tried to put it in a lock behind his back, but he was to strong. They wrestled for control, until finally John had Monica pined beneath him.  
  
Told you you couldn't beat me' he told her.  
  
She didn't reply, she just gazed at him, her breathing becoming deeper. It was then that John noticed just how closed they were. He wanted to move. But he didn't. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. They gazed into each others eyes. Each one of them had love written all over their faces. All of his previous doubt, whether or not she would reject him or not, left his mind. All that was left was his feelings and how he should act upon them.   
  
Finally after about 10 minutes of gazing, John moved forward and kissed her. It was slow at first. But when Monica opened her mouth to him, it became deeper and more passionate. John released his grip on her wrist's, they soon travelled her body, hers did the same. They pulled back after minutes of kissing, to gaze into each others eyes. John looked into her eyes, to see what she felt. He could see everything that he felt. She wanted him as well. Just in case he was wrong John silently asked her if she wanted this. She answered him by placing her lips on his again. This time neither broke of.  
  
_You'll have to use your imaginations at what happened that night ; )  
  
I would write the sex but  
1) I'm only 15  
2) My parents read some of my stories, they would kill me if I wrote sex  
  
I'm all for it though, I'll read it, maybe once I'm old enough I will include it but until then please use your imaginations : )  
  
As always reviews = more chapters_


	5. Moves

If it is the girls controlling everyone, they must have some sort of a grudge against the people involved'  
  
Like what'  
  
I don't know maybe some of them turned them down for dates or something, I'm just guessing here'  
  
John and Monica were at the school in a spare office reading the school files on the girls.   
  
The girls are having to take some extra classes during the summer right?'  
  
Right'  
  
Well the teacher who told them they had to come in during the summer if they wanted to pass is, or should I say was, Mr Paul Graham'  
  
That's not enough evidence to arrest them'  
  
I know. There has to be more'  
  
How do you think they got the power?' John asked  
  
My guess is, if I were a scientist I would say that because at the moment they are going through puberty that their hormones have gone crazy, add that with there anger over the father leaving, well everyone's anger needs to be taken out one way or another'  
  
SAM AND SARAH ANDERSON'S HOME  
  
Sam and Sarah were sitting in their bedroom that they shared, the music was blaring so that no one would overhear their private conversation.  
  
Do you think those agents know?' Sam asked  
  
No way, the guys a total sceptic, the women may be a problem, she's open minded'  
  
What should we do if she figures it out?'  
  
She already has'  
  
What? Why are we just sitting here? We need to find a way to get rid of her'  
  
She has nothing to go on, so don't worry'  
  
Excuse me for not wanting to be arrested'  
  
We wont be, we just need to wait for them to make their move'  
  
Then what?'  
  
Then we'll make ours'


	6. Truths

AUGUST 16TH   
11:48PM  
JOHNS MOTEL ROOM  
John and Monica were sitting on top of the bed, reading through files. So far there hadn't been any more crimes today, which was a first in a long time. There had been no suicides, murders, rapes or robberies.  
  
I don't get it, they should have done something by now, the days nearly gone'  
  
Well maybe we were wrong, maybe it wasn't them'  
  
But we've connected them to all of the people involved, Sarah asked Tommy out and he refused her and instead went out with Lucy. They were angry at having to go into school during the summer and made Paul Graham kill himself, all the others are either connected to them directly or to their close friends'  
  
We still have no evidence of how they control people, not that i believe that, but we have nothing else'  
  
The friends of there's we talked to, do you think they know?'  
  
No they were really shocked when we asked them about it, they didn't know'  
  
John leant in close to Monica, kissing her deeply. There arms went around each other. They were about to go further when the motel room door flew open. Samantha and Sara Anderson walked calmly in. John and Monica instantly jumped to there feet, pulled out their guns and pointed them at the two girls.  
  
You two got way to close' Sarah said and focussed her attention on Monica.  
  
Monica eyes grew wide as some force that was not her own, forced her arm that was holding the gun around and pointed it at her own temple.  
  
Monica what are you doing?' John tried to sound calm.  
  
She's not in control' Samantha told him.  
  
Let her go' John demanded.  
  
He looked at Monica. Her face was pained, like she was struggling for control. Samantha looked at Sarah.  
  
Hurry up and kill her already'  
  
She's stronger than the others. She's fighting. She's fighting pretty good'  
  
Well hurry up and beat her'  
  
Monica could feel the girl inside of her. Trying to get her to pull the trigger. Monica fought with everything she had. She knew that even if John was to shoot the girls in the leg or arm, they would still have control over her mind. She knew that if the girls made her do this then John would blame himself. She wasn't ready to die. Her and John had just found each other romantically. She wasn't going to go down like this. Not without a damn good fight first. She gathered up all her inner strength and turned to her partner. She had the gun still aimed at her head. John looked towards Monica. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Shoot me' Monica whispered  
  
What?' John yelled.  
  
Shoot me, its the only way to stop them'  
  
No way Monica'  
  
Shoot me before I do'  
  
Monica no, you can fight them'  
  
JOHN SHOOT ME OR I WILL!' Monica yelled at him.  
  
He was about to reply when his watch beeped. Monica instantly collapsed to the floor, unconscious. He looked at his watch, midnight. He looked to the two girls, they looked confused.  
  
What happened' Sam angrily asked her sister.  
  
I don't know, I was forced out'  
  
Police sirens could be heard outside. The girls looked at each other and made a run for it. But the police were already outside and stopped them.  
  
John walked up to Monica, he knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse on her neck, he sighed with relief when he found one. He tried to get her to wake up as police officers entered the room. He didn't notice the circle of officers forming around them. He cradled her head in his lap.  
  
Monica, come on Monica wake up' He pleaded.  
  
John' she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Its okay, its over, just lie down, the ambulance should be here soon'  
  
I'm fine'  
  
I think we'll let the doctor decide that'  
  
THE FOLLOWING MORNING  
JOHNS BEDROOM  
Monica slowing opened her eyes, she looked around confused for a moment, not recognising where she was. Then she remembered. The doctors had wanted to keep her in over night for observation. But she had refused, she hated hospitals. John had told her that if she didn't stay in the hospital then he would keep an eye on her and had invited her back to his place until she was 100%. She smiled at the memory of making love to him that night. She rolled over and looked at his smiling face.  
  
Good morning' he said and leant in for a morning kiss.   
  
He pulled her into is arms, he was on his back and she was cuddled into his side. Her arm draped over his chest, her hand over his heart. Their bare legs intwined together under the covers.  
  
Good morning' Monica replied once the kiss was over.  
  
How'd you sleep?'  
  
Good. Don't worry I didn't hit my head that hard'  
  
The doctor was the one who was worried'  
  
They're paid to be worried'  
  
They fell into silence both thinking. Monica was think about the case and what had happened. John was thinking about her and how he nearly lost her.  
  
What's going to happen to the girls?' Monica asked.  
  
Well they haven't been charged due to nearly no evidence, they were charged with assaulting a federal agent, its all that the police could charge them for. They're not in prison but they have been forced to go see a therapist about their anger on a regular basis'  
  
What do you think happened? Why did they lose their power?'  
  
I don't know. What do you think?'  
  
I think that the girls only developed the power within the last year and that once their 16th birthday had gone so did their power'  
  
You really think that?'  
  
I'm not sure all I know is that at any second I was going to pull that trigger at any second'  
  
You didn't, that's what's important'  
  
He pulled her head towards his and kissed her. She gladly returned it. After minutes of just kissing they finally pulled apart.  
  
What do you want to do today?' Monica asked John.  
  
Well we both have the day off, I've been given instruction to look after you, so its your choice'   
  
Monica pretended to think, for a moment before pulling him on top of her and kissing him again, this time neither broke off. They both knew what they would be doing for the rest of the day.  
  
THE END  
_  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going with this fic : )  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.   
  
Horrible? Crap? Bad? Good? Brilliant? Excellent? You tell me : )  
  
I need reviews, they encourage me to write more : )  
  
Thanks again for reading : )_


End file.
